Perfect Ever After
by Shinji Matsuto
Summary: It has been six month’s since our two favorite heroes turned lovers finally came out to the rest of the titan clan. So what have they been doing since? oneshot Sequel to perfect. full summary inside.RobXBb Yaoi


**Perfect Ever After**

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Teen Titans_, and if I did trust me you could tell! This is a sequel (if you couldn't tell form my title) to the Fanfic called _Perfect_. Please read that one first, so you understand what's going on. This fanfic contains boy on boy love and sex. If you don't like that sort of thing please don't read. If you do… good for you enjoy! –Shinji Matsuto

Summery: It has been six month's since our two favorite heroes turned lovers finally came out to the rest of the titan clan. So what have they been doing since? Still very much in love Beast Boy and Robin plus the rest of the household get an invitation form an old friend. How can they refuse, and what is with Star and Raven acting so funny. What secrets is Cyborg hiding? Read and find out for yourself! XD

**Finally, happy ever after!**

"Ah, finally my happy ever after" Robin said to himself as he watched they most spoiled titan in the whole tower sleep in his arms. Robin laughed at his boyfriend as he mumbled incoherent nonsense in his sleep. Robin kissed the gape of his neck and thought of tomorrow's events. Robin was extremely excited for tomorrow; probably even more than Beast Boy and it was his birthday. Robin already knew the extent him and his other three friends went to spoil the youngest of the titans. Ever since the events of six months ago, and when everyone realized just how amazing the young boy really was Beast Boy had become the center of everyone's attention. Robin would have normally been jealous, but he knew the only person in Beast Boy's world was him.

"What time is it dude?" Beast Boy asked while he propped himself up and rubbed his tired eyes. Robin smiled at just how cute the changeling was. "He looks like a little kid." Robin said in his head. Robin suddenly grabbed the young boy pulling him into his lap as he kissed him passionate. Beast Boy moaned and kissed back. Robin slipped his hands under Beast Boys overly big night shirt and ran his hand over his soft skin.

"Robin we shouldn't do this here. Someone will walk in and see." The younger boy chimed with flushed cheeks.

"Everyone's asleep, its 1:00 in the morning. I promise no sex in till we reach our room." Robin cringed when he remembered the horrid argument between him Star, Raven, and especially Cy when he announced that he and Beast Boy would share a room. It took Robin seven weeks to talk them into it, and in the end Beast Boy had to cry saying he wanted to be with Robin always and especially when he slept. All three of the apposing titans gave in right away all suckers for the small boy; they even helped him move in.

"Besides it's officially you're Birthday and I want to give you a present." Robin said in a sexy voice, as he slid the shirt up and kissed the younger boys chest. Beast Boy moaned giving in to the touch.

"As sexy as your voice is you need to be quite kitten." Robin said a little sad that he wouldn't be able to hear his boyfriends beautiful voice withered with pleasure. Robin's dick twitched at past memories of the young teen moaning in ecstasy underneath him. Robin continued the trail of kisses in till he reached the elastic of Beast Boy's pink boxers. Robin looked up and smiled while he pointed at the bright color.

"What they were a gift form Star." Beast Boy said with a blush

"There my favorite because there comfy." The young teen said as he pushed Robin's head down to continue his kisses. Robin smiled at his boyfriend's eagerness, and began to kiss his stomach, Beast Boy let out a stifled moan. Robin looked up as he placed a kiss right before his boxers started. Beast Boy had his hand over his mouth to keep form making any noise. Robin moaned at the sight, it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Quickly Robin took Beast Boy's boxers off and placed on the coffee table next to the coach. Robin took the young teen's member in his hand and slowly stroked. Beast Boy arched his back from the touch and let out another stifled moan. Robin licked the head of the younger boy's cock clearly enjoying teasing the young boy. Beast Boy wasn't complaining both boys loved to tease and be teased by one another. Robin slowly took the head of Beast Boy's cock in his mouth as he began to suck. Beast Boy moaned into his hand and withered. Robin smiled and slowly took a little more into his mouth. Robin went back to licking the head for a few minutes before he swallowed Beast Boy whole. Beast Boy's back arched and he twisted in a little.

"Time for a little treat" Robin thought as he slipped two of his fingers into Beast Boy's hand covered mouth; wetting his fingers. Robin brought his now spit covered fingers down to Beast Boy's tight entrance. The older boy messages the entrance while he licked the length of Beast Boy's aching cock. Slowly he pushed one of his fingers into Beast Boy's tight hole. Robin once again engulfed the young boy's member and he thruster in and out of the young titan. Beast Boy arched his back each time Robin's mouth went completely over his cock. Beast Boy moaned into his hands trying desperately not to be loud. Robin took his one finger out and replaced it with two, Beast Boy moaned a little louder then intended and blushed.

"Sssorry Robin, it just feels so good." He moaned out to his older lover. Robin smiled as he placed three fingers into his lover's tight hole. Beast Boy arched his back and he knew that it wouldn't be enough, he needed Robin right now right here.

"Robin please fuck me" The young titan asked. Robin smiled at his young partner and removed his fingers.

"Ok let's go to our room" Robin answered, but Beast Boy grabbed his sleeve and starred at his lover full of lust.

"No, now Robin" Beast Boy ordered his leader. Robin couldn't say no to Beast Boy, no one in the house hold could.

"Your wish is my command" the older boy whispered as he took his aching cock out of his boxers. Robin slowly pushed himself into the younger boy's hole. Beast Boy arched his back and warped his legs around Robin's Waist. Robin loved it when he did that. Beast Boy moaned and then placed his hand's back over his mouth. Robin increased speed as the younger boy under him began to arch his back. Robin brought his mouth to the young boy's ear and nibbled on it.

"You feel amazing Kitten" Robin whispered in to his lover's ear. "Good I love fucking you. Especially out here were we might get caught." Robin smiled at his young lover's blush.

"You're such a freak Robin." Beast Boy said a smirk on his face.

"So are you Kitten." Robin said as he smirked back.

"I know but you love it" The younger teen said in a moan. Robin brought his head back to his ear.

"And you love my cock, don't you Kitten." Robin whispered into his lover's ear. Beast Boy blushed and kissed the older boy with need and lust. Beast Boy broke the kiss and brought his head to Robin's ear.

"I love your cock Robin." Beast Boy answered as he warped his arms around Robin.

"I am gonna cum soon." Beast Boy moaned into his ear. Robin brought his hand in between the two and stroked his lover's member. Beast Boy moaned as quietly as he could. Robin felt the muscles around his cock tighten letting him know his lover had cum. Beast Boy took Robin's cum soaked hand from around his cock, and Robin continued to thrust.

"Look at the mess I made on your hand dude" Beast Boy said with an evil grin. Beast Boy slowly licked the cum off. Robin had seen all he could take, and spilt his seed inside his love. Robin collapsed on top of his Kitten completely spent.

"God I love you so fucking much." Robin told his younger lover.

"I know you do." Beast Boy said with a smirk. Robin pulled out and pulled his boxers up. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around him and kissed his check.

"I'll only love you and your huge cock." Beast Boy said with a playful grin. Robin smiled at his lovers banter, as he watched him put his boxers back on.

"Let's go to bed" Robin said with a yawn. The two made their way down the hall to their room hand in hand.

**The Spoiled Titan's Birthday**

Beast Boy sat surrounded by his friends opening their gifts. Everyone was excited for the young titan's birthday. Star, Cy, Raven, and Robin had spent the last two months planning it. First they went to the movies, then the zoo, and finally the last thing they did out of the tower was lunch Beast Boy's choice. Now they were back eating cake while the youngest teen opened gifts.

"Open mine first little buddy" an overly joy full Cy said as he slid a small box to the young titan. Beast Boy sat into his boyfriends lap and began to tare open the sloppy warping. Inside the small box sat a pair of keys, and behind them was a picture of a green motorcycle specially made for the young titan. Beast Boy gasped and smiled up at his beast friend.

"It will be here in a week. Sorry it couldn't be here in time but I had to pull a few strings." Cy said a smile still on his face.

"Are you kidding, don't apologize. I love it thank you so much Cy. Will you teach me how to ride it Robin." Beast Boy squeaked out almost to fast to understand. Robin just smiled and nodded his head yes. Star silently smiled as she pushed her gift toward the young titan. Beast Boy and Star had become like brother and sister in the past months. Sometimes Beast Boy stayed in her room having a night out just talking and watching TV. At first Robin was a little jealous but then he realized the wonderful friendship they shared. Robin also noticed the glances Raven and the redhead shared. Robin often found himself smiling at the secret love the two girls shared. It was like Cy and Bumblebee's secret affair. It seemed like everyone was finding true love.

"I hope you like it friend Garfield." The alien princess said with a smile. Beast Boy took the medium brightly wrapped box from the table, and began to rip it open. Beast Boy took out a beautiful green helmet with gloves to go with. The helmet had a white butterfly on the side, because Star knew the young boy adored them.

"The butterfly matches the one painted on the side of your bike. You couldn't see it because of the picture but there's one there little buddy." Cy said with a smile.

"Star their beautiful, I love them so much. Thank you." Beast Boy said a smile on his face. Beast Boy got up from Robin's lap and kissed Star on the cheek and hugged Cy. Beast Boy went back and sat himself happily on his lover lap.

"Mine next." Raven said in the chair next to Beast Boy and Robin's. Beast Boy picked up a black covered box and smiled.

"Uh Robin can't see this present in till later." The pale girl announced as she grabbed young boy's hand and took him out of the room.

"Ok now" Raven said with a smile. Beat Boy opened the lid and gasped, he picked up a dark almost black purple Japanese robe with a white butterfly on the back. "They sure know I love butterflies" Beast Boy thought to himself a smile on his face.

"Wait why can't Robin see this?" Beast Boy asked innocently.

"You'll see soon enough BB." Raven answered with a knowing smile.

Both teens returned with the gift hid back into the box. Beast Boy jumped happily back into Robin's lap confused on why he couldn't show his lover the beautiful gift he was given.

"Robin I have a present for you as well, I'll give it to you latter." Raven said before she took her seat next to the lovers.

"My turn." Robin said a smile on his face. Robin took out a letter from old friends first. Beast Boy smiled when he saw the name and snatched it from his lover.

_Dear Garfield,_

_How are you child? Sam and I are doing just fine. We miss you and Robin dearly, and I am glad your garden is going so well. As for your soil problem try a brand called Dragonfly. It's really good. I use it on the Cherry Blossoms. By the way I heard it was your birthday. Sam and I were wondering if you and all your friends wanted to come to the island and celebrate. It would make an old woman happy to see your face. Please talk your handsome lover into it. I am sure Sam would be happy to see his Shogi buddy again and I would love some help in the garden, and I am sure the rest of your friends would love the island. Please come and see us for your birthday! Miss you much,_

_-Rin Tsumoto _

Beast Boy's eye's lit up as he smiled at his boyfriend and all his friends after reading the letter out loud.

"Please can we go?" Beast Boy asked Robin and the tree other teens.

"I already mad arrangements made with the Titans East and Sam. We leave tomorrow. Aqua Lad and Speedy agreed to watch the city and our tower while were gone. We will take the Titan jet at six; will stay for a week's vacation." Robin said with a smile as he watched his boyfriend's eyes lit up.

"Thank you so much. I am so happy." Beast Boy said. Robin put a red colored box in the young boy's hands. Beast Boy looked at Robin a smile on his face. The younger teen took the box from his older lover. Inside the red box was a silver locket butterflies danced on the front. Beast Boy smiled and opened the trinket another folded note fluttered out. All of Beast Boy's friends including his lover smiled. Beast Boy unfolded the piece of paper and began to read the note to himself:

_Gar,_

_I can't tell you enough how much I love you. Words will never sum it up. Six months ago when I almost lost you my world almost ended. I am so sorry I hurt you I promise I'll never do it again. I know words never mean truly anything but actions do. So today on the celebration of your birth I want to ask you something. Something that will change our life's forever. Gar I want to spend the rest of my life together with you. I want us to grow old and wrinkly together like Rin and Sam (Please don't tell them that I said that.) So Garfield Mark Logan my entire world will you merry me? Yours forever,_

_-Richard Grayson_

Beast Boy looked at Robin too shocked to even speak and starred at his lover.

"Are you serious" the youngest titan managed to get out.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Robin asked worried he scared the young boy.

"When?" Beast Boy asked

"I was hoping on the island. I already talked to Rin and Sam and they agreed we could have the wedding there, and Sam can merry us. That is if you say yes." Robin whispered now very scared his world would deny him. Beast Boy cried and held the locket close to him.

"Of course I will you idiot." Beast Boy said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"You will really?" Robin said happy beyond belief.

"Duh dude." Beast boy said crying into his boyfriend soon to be husband's neck.

"And I know just what I will wear" Beast Boy said as he smiled at Raven who smiled back. The rest of the titans cheered and talked excitedly about the wedding. The rest of Beast Boy's Birthday was spent planning the wedding. The girls and Beast Boy making sure his wedding robe's fit. Robin and Cy trying on Robin's very own gift from Raven. Life was truly perfect, life was finally at last

"Perfect Ever after" Cy turned from tying the black robe with a matching butterfly to Beast Boy's robe.

"Huh…What?" Cy asked his young soon to be married friend. Robin just smiled knowing that life couldn't get any better.

"Perfect Ever After"

I know this one is a tad lame, and trust me wasn't going to be like this at all (with the whole marriage thing.) But then my sister called me and announced that she is engaged to get married in September (She's got herself a winner, so go her.) So in short I dedicate the story to her and her fiancée. May they live long and happy lives together forever, and that they have healthy kids for me to spoil rotten! XD Lots of luv –Shinji Matsuto

P.S. Sorry it's kind of just left hanging I was running out of time to write so I kind of just cut it short.


End file.
